Secrets Kept Hidden
by BurnNoticeFan
Summary: Ziva has been gone for over a decade. But when her kid comes to NCIS for help after her mother is abducked, things change, the memorires tony had kept hidden away emerge, along with secrets. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at an NCIS fic. I LOVELOVELOVE NCIS, and now that burn notice is over, I think that I will try to write some different stuff. Enjoy! And thanks for reading! I will try to finish ****After the Westens**** but no guarantees. **

The thirteen year old girl walked into the building and up to the front desk. The clerk looked up and, upon realizing that it was only a girl replied: "I think you have the wrong place, young lady, this is the NCIS headquarters building. The spy museum is a couple blocks that way." The clerk pointed to the west. "No, I'm actually right where I'm supposed to be. My name is Thali David, and I'm here to see a Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Thali sat in the interrogation room, her glare piercing the black glass on the other side of the room. She _knew_ there was someone in the room. There had to be. She had been sitting in there for almost forty five minutes. Suddenly, the door opened. Someone with grey hair, a military cut, and a strong demeanor sat down opposite her.

Tony and McGee sat in the dark room, watching their boss and the girl. They had all been puzzled when the Gibbs told them that there had been a girl sent here to see him, and told them to get into the dark room. McGee and Tony were both antsy to find out what a seventh grader was doing at NCIS.

"Why are you here." The way Gibbs, that's who Thali assumed it must be, it couldn't be anyone else,said it was almost a statement. "My mother sent me." Thali held her head high, making it quite clear that she wasn't just another kid. She was a fighter. "And who is your mother?" Gibbs asked, standing up. "What kind of mother would send their child to the naval criminal investigational service building." He had now circled around the table to stand behind Thali. She clenched her jaw, and stared at Gibbs through the mirror on the opposite wall of the room. " My mother," she said, glaring at him, "is Ziva David. I understand she used to work here."

Tony's face went white. _Ziva._ He had forbid himself to think of the memories, the person, the story behind that name. He had almost managed to succeed for almost fourteen years. Ziva had left NCIS, and even though he knew it was for the better, and that she could not be safe here, it had rattled him to the bone. _So this is her kid. _He thought in his head. Suddenly he saw it. The dark hair the thick eyebrows. All except the eyes. Her eyes were not a dark chocolate brown like her mothers. They were hazel. A light mocha flecked with green.

"She told me to come here if something ever happened to her. She said to find you, tell you what happened. Maybe I could find my father on the way." At this point she looked down at her hands in her lap. Gibbs was impressed at the kids intelligence, her hard headedness, and her need for knowledge. _Like Ziva._ He though to himself. Then a thought hit him. "Who _is_ your father?" he asked. "Well, I don't know. My mother said that hopefully I would get to meet him one day. Won't tell me what happened to him. She's always saying 'oh what your father would say!' or 'that's something your father would do. I do know his last name though. It's my middle name."

"Well then, let's move on to the next question. What's your full name?" Thali sighed, then moved on. "Thali. Thali Dinozzo David."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's mouth hung open, as he stared at Ziva's, _his, _daughter. McGee stared at Thali, then back at him, then back at Thali. Gibbs, as usual, had no expression, until he turned back to the glass, making sure that he was looking right where Dinozzo was probably standing. "Dinozzo, get in here." "Dinozzo?" Thali asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Tony stood rooted to the spot for a second. "Tony." Mcgee said. "Tony! Boss wants you." That snapped tony out of it.

Once he was out the door, he took a pause in the hallway. _Ziva didn't tell me she was pregnant. She did have the-_ the flu. It wasn't the flu! Ziva had been out sick her last couple of days working for NCIS. Tony remembered coming to her apartment and making her tea, watching movies with her until Gibbs called because of another stupid dead marine.

The door opened and a brown haired green eyed man walked in. Thali looked back at Gibbs without turning her head, and then back at the man. "Thali. Meet Tony. Your father."

The pause between them stretched out, so thick you could cut it with a knife. "You remind me of your mother." Tony said. Thali nodded, still holding his eye contact, but not saying anything. "What happened to her?" Tony asked. His vision blurred. His eyes filling with unwanted tears. He cleared his throat. Thali turned back to Gibbs.

"Well. We were sitting in the living room watching a movie, when I heard a knock on the door. Mom said she would get it." She looked between the two men again. "When she opened the door, two men were carrying semi-automatics, and they were masked. They shot my mom in the shoulder, and then the leg, then carried her out the door. I tried to stop them, but they got me in the arm." She lifted up the sleeve of her t-short slightly, enough for both Gibbs and Tong to see a circular scar. "How long ago was this?" Tony asked, grabbing the chair Gibbs had abandoned and pulling it in front of him to straddle it, sitting and facing Thali. "About four weeks. I learned from my mom how to take care of a bullet wound, among other things that field agents learn. I took care of the wound myself, got the bullet out, then came here. Took me about a week hoping on and off trains and busses. Good thing my mom had some extra money for 'emergencies'." She said this last statement almost to herself.

Tony looked at the ground, the ceiling the wall, anything but his daughter. _His daughter._ The words sounded almost foreign. "Gibbs we have to find her!" he said with a little too much vigor than was intended. "Why do you care?" Thali asked. she knew that this man was her father. but that didnt mean anything. sure they shared genes, but this man didnt know her, and she didnt know him. " Why so curious?" Dinozzo asked. " Thali stood up so fast it startles both Gibbs and Tony. She crossed her arms and in one stride shortened the room between her and her father. Only inches away from his face, she was quite intimidating.

"It's my _mother._ and if you get to know me, " she said, so quiet it was almost hard to hear, "you will find out that I do not get 'curious'. I get suspicious."

**Hope you guys liked it! Please please please please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Tony waked into the bullpen, rubbing his neck. He had not slept well that night, up late thinking about things. Thali had insisted that she was perfectly content to sleep at headquarters, and (according to the security personnel) ended up sleeping on the landing on the stairs. Apparently she had liked it where she could see everything. Tony wondered why she was so much like her mom. She was always looking over her shoulder, and seemed like she was having a heart attack whenever she couldn't find an exit in a room. _ She's to young to be like this. _Tony thought to himself.

As he rounded the corner to his desk, he saw Thali with her feet propped up on the desk reading a book, leaning back in what used to be her mothers chair. The desk had remained empty for the last couple of years. They had seen agents come and go, but none had stayed to young. He had realized a few years back that he was like Gibbs. He was once full of life, and joyous, but had turned somber and serious. His "game show host" personality had been smashed.

"I heard you slept on the floor. Are you not tired?" Tony asked, setting his stuff down, and sitting down to work on a new case. Thali looked up from her book. "No." she said, almost defiantly, "I want to be a marine, so I sleep on the floor all the time. Take cold showers more. Frankly, after all these years I like it more anyway." Thali went back t reading her book.

Tony had pulled on the information about the kidnapping of Ziva David that had been put on file. Then, Mcgee walked in. Once settling down at his desk, he walked over to Tony to ask him a question. "Hey Tony, about this new case, did you get the picks of the murder weapon, or did… Tony that's not the case your supposed to be working on." Tony stared at the screen. "Tony!" "Hmm?" Tony looked up with a start. "What probie? Oh yeah, I know but this case is more important. I did some research last night, and one of the only people that might have known where she went after here are only of a few of her old collegues from Mossad. We know that she dropped most of her old contacts, but it looks like, from her phone records, that she may have been keeping up with a few of them. One of them, Uriah Bolavad showed up as a wanted in a classified case a few years back. Said he was found not guilty, though some of the judge cases are unclear. It is possible that Ziva did not know she was friends with a terrorist.

Just then Gibbs walked in. "What have you got on Ziver's case?" he asked them, setting down his morning coffee. Both of the field agents looked at him, stunned. "Oh, come on. I know that both of you are working on Ziva's case the other one means nothing to you, now that we have this one on our hands." Well, boss it looks like we might have a possible suspect. Uriah Bolavad. We got Ziva's phone number and it looks like he's been doing some dirty work the past couple of years. He was also in Mossad. I think that even if he is not our guy, it's a pretty good place to start."

" Sounds good to me. Where is this guy, anyway?" Gibbs said. "He's in Richmond, which is about two hours from here." "Well, let's hop to it, then." Gibbs said. "Grab your gear, everybody, let's go!" he said, snatching up the backpack from the floor. "Wait, boss, there's a problem." "What, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, annoyed from just in front on the elevator. "What about Thali? Ducky and Abby are at that meeting, and both McGee and I have to go with you. Directors outta town as well." "Well I guess she'll have to come with us then." He said, pressing the button to go down on the elevator. "Yes!" Thali whispered, and grabbed the backpack that Gibbs had given her.

She remembered after the interview, when she was given a tour of the place, and told the different stuff that NCIS did, and she met Abby and Dr. Mallard (he insisted that she call him Ducky) and getting the backpack from Gibbs, in case of emergencies. "Give me your knife." He had said to her. She had taken the knife out of the holder around her belt loop, and had almost turned away when he said, "the other one too." She had then bent over and grabbed the other one from inside her sock. This one was smaller and sharper. "Oh, no, you can keep that one." He said as she had handed him the blade. "I just want you to know that I know you have it." At that he had walked away.

The drive to Richmond was a silent one, and the NCIS team sat in the back of that van while Gibbs drove. Thali mainly looked at her father, or read her book. Thali did not like the fact that his car had no windows. It set her claustrophobic side on edge. Finally, they arrived at Malvern Manors, where the said ex-Mossad agent was said to be renting an apartment. Gibbs and Thali were standing at his front door, waiting for an answer, with Tony and McGee going a few streets over, to a bar where most of his credit trails came from. Thali had seen the picture of him, and he did not look that fierce. Tan skin and black hair and eyes, but that did not intimidate Thali. She happened to be looking over into the adjacent alley, when she saw him.

"Gibbs. In the alley." The ex-marine looked over Thali's head into the alleyway to the left of the building. He leaned back to where he had been standing before, looking straight at the door. " You said you were on the track team, right?" Gibbs asked without moving his head. Thali nodded silently, picking up on his slowed and quiet voice. "Then get ready top run." He whispered.

He then turned suddenly into the alley, whipping out his badge, and slipping a gun to Thali. Her eyes got wide, but she stuck it in her belt loop. "NCIS federal agents, stop where you are!" Bolavad spun around and sprinted off into the alley, and turned a right sharp turn. "Run, kid!" yelled Gibbs. Thali took off at a sprint, her long stride ripping up the pavement beneath her as she struggled to catch up on someone who had a forty yard head start. As she turned right, she found her self in a construction site, guarded on all sides by a high chain link fence. There were bull dozers and cement rollers everywhere, and the only way to get to the only opening in the fence fast enough was to slide up and over a cement roller. _Ha, Ha! I've got him now! _Thali thought as she saw Bolavad approaching the steam roller, when suddenly, he leapt up, and rolled off the large metal roller, and onto the other side. "Really? No fair, I have shorter legs!" Thali whispered to herself. Once she got close, she leapt up and clamored onto the roller. She whipped out the gun, and with expert aim, took a shot at the slowly fading character. He fell, when she realized that she had only hit him in the leg, she ran over, only to be met by Gibbs, McGee, and Tony. "Wow. Your more like you mom than I thought." Tony said, his eyes wide.

Gibbs had long since handcuffed the guy, and sent him back to head quarters to be interrogated , and driven the group back. "You sleeping here again, David?" Gibbs asked, after everyone else had gone. "Yeah. But I think I might sleep in autopsy tonight, or Abby's lab. It gets really hot up here."

**Okay, so a lot of people have been saying that Gibbs would either be retired, or the director. well remember in that one episode, where he said that he did not want, and would never want to be the director? well i do. i dont know, he's been working for so long, why stop now? anyway, i am just writing this story, and hey, im twelve, i have a big imagination. so even though its not realistic, please note that i know that. i didnt see any other way to put Gibbs in, but i hope you enjoy reading it anyway. :) happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thali stood, leaning up against McGee's desk, watching the terrorist phone numbers whiz across the big screen. They had confiscated Bolavad's phone, and gotten the three numbers that he had been having the most contacts with. McGee then had filed these three numbers into the system and was currently running them through some complicated software or another to trace the locations and owners of the numbers.

Thali had a bored expression on her face, and stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. Gibbs was busy interrogating Bolovad, and Tony was at his desk, trying to tap into the software of the security cameras so that she, Tim and Tony could get a good look at the interrogation. Gibbs had said that the case was to personal, and that they should stay out of this one.

"How long is this going to take?" Thali asked, standing up, and moving around to Tony's desk, looking through his magazine's for anything good to read. "Patience, grasshopper." Tony said, standing up, and moving to stand in front of the screen. At the same time, McGee got up, and went over to Ziva's old desk, now having been turned into a filing desk of sorts, covered with papers, and files of old and new cases alike.

At this, Thali stood, and walked into the center of the bullpen. She crossed her arms, cocked her head, and looked at him, in a way only the Davids could. "Did you just quote another movie?" Thali said, raising her eyebrows. Suddenly, Tony took a step back, his eyes widening. Thali looked between her father and McGee, who wore a similar expression. "What?" She said, soundly slightly concerned, and taking a step back. "Nothing." Tony said quickly, and stepped out of his moment of shock. "Whatever. I'm going down to see Abby in the lab." Thali crossed the bullpen quickly, and ran down the stairs.

Tony looked at McGee, the question evident in his face. "Did you..?" "Yeah." McGee said, nodding slowly, and turning back to his desk. Though both the agents continued, they both knew what they had both saw. They were both sitting now, Tony still looking at the younger field agent. "Yeah. I saw it too. Ziva."


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is for Com2MeZT. thanks for the review, it really made me think!**

It was around eleven o'clock when Gibbs heard the door open, and, upon seeing Tony's face appear right above his stairwell, returned to polishing the rabbet he was working on. "Come in Tony." Tony puttered down the stairs quietly, and slid up a stool next to his boss.

"Why did you give her the gun?" Tony asked after a brief pause. The way he said it, you could tell that he had been nervous about saying this all day, and it had obviously been rehearsed several times. Gibbs finished polishing the rabbet, put it down, and picked up a small hand chisel. He twiddled it around in his hands for several moments, before putting it back, and turning to make eye contact with his senior field agent.

The two held each others gaze for a while, before Gibbs interjected by saying, "What?" "You know... the day that she chased down Bolavad. You gave her the gun, and made her run after a foreign fugitive."Tony replied, with maybe just a slight bit more sarcasm that was necessary. "Oh, that." There was a silence, as Gibbs got up and, upon dusting out yet another mason jar, poured himself some strong bourbon. "Because I knew she could handle it." He said matter-o-factly, sitting back down again. "Yeah, but Gibbs, she's just a kid..." Tony said, staring down at his hands, looking very much the concerned but helpless parent that he was. "Yeah but she's Ziva's kid." Tony was not expecting this, and looked up suddenly. "Your kid, Dinozzo."

He pushed back the memories that were flooding into his minds. Berlin, Paris, the elevator, the car crash, the first time she quoted a movie, the first time they kissed, the last time they kissed, their text conversation, the way he felt after the airplane took off, the way he went numb, and stayed that way until he had seen their daughter three days ago. Everything came flooding back, and hit him with a force until his eyes flooded with tears. but he would not let his boss see him cry.

He came back out of his trance, and focused on Gibbs ahead of him. And of course, his boss was staring at him, studying him, with those piercing icy blue eyes.

Gibbs looked at Tony with his piercing blue eyes. You could practically see the gears turning in his head. Gibbs had seen a different side of him these last three days. He now realized how much Ziva had meant to the young man. It was very clear that he had been hurt, but he was never the same after that. It was in that moment, when the old marine sniper, and the younger ex cop's eyes met, that Gibbs' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. . it was Abby.

"Yeah Abs." He picked up, and gestured to Tony that he would only be a minute. _"Oh my god, Gibbs! I am freaking out! I just walked in, and there she was, then I went back to my house, but then i found i couldnt sleep so i went all the way back to HQ, Gibbs, then i walked in and she wasnt there, i looked all over the place, and she was nowhere! its like she was grabbed from that demon in Sleepy Hollow, you know that show, right? and i cant find her anywhere, and im really scared, and dont know what to do, so i called Tony, but his phone was off, then i called you. oh no! what if Tony's missing to?! Oh my god Gibbs, what if the've both been captured, and injected with a deadly disease, and they're dying, right as we speak? Oh, Gibbs, i dont want them to die!" _"Woah, Abby calm down. What are you talking about, who's missing? and why are you at the office?" _"Well, I did go home, and said goodnight to her, but then once i was at home i couldnt stop thinking about Ziva, and how much trouble she could be in, so then i came back here. and then she as gone. just gone. she's not at HQ, anyway." _" Wait, say that again, Abs, you talk to fast."

_"Gibbs, Thali's missing."_


End file.
